


Ragnarssons In - Angel

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [1]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by Tumblr AnonsThis one has a complicated plot, once it requires a detailed experience, so I’ll put this situation so you can visualize better their reaction: The s/o is a fallen Christian angel who still has her grace, but walks around humans. In this experience, the boys already had a long relationship with the s/o without knowing what she is, but they’re gravely injured and this time she has to show her powers and wings in order to prevent them to die.





	1. Chapter 1

The requests:

* * *

**_So the Christian Pantheon is real.._ **

As the curious man he is, Björn would react with admiration to being presented to such a different creation. Once he had particularly long contact with Athelstan and his relationship with his father, he is the more likely to believe that his father’s thoughts were right and there is more than a dimension to where we can go after we die. Confronted with an angel, Björn would not question his own faith, but would probably accept the existence of more than one vision of gods. Also, he would be very curious about her wings, wanting to touch it, to know how it works and if she can fly or any other personal characteristics she would have. He is the guy of the questions, girls. 

* * *

**_We must hide you from the others, love._ **

As the experienced one of his brothers, Ubbe would be first impressed with her powers and completely curious about her wings, but his first and worse concern is her safety. In a heathen world, a creature like her would be seen as an attraction or in the worst scenario, a sacrifice or something to be locked and used. And Ubbe would never ever allow this to happen with his beloved, being her human or not. Her safety and protection are his first demands and he’ll do everything in his hands to get it.

* * *

**_It is easier to believe you’re a gift from the gods, love._ **

Hvitserk is a little bit harsher with the idea of believing she is a creation of the Christian only god. He is fascinated with her appearance when she releases her wings and nothing got him hornier in his life than noticing she has a weak spot between them that make her wings shake in shivers when he touches it. But he is completely reluctant about her origins and rather to believe the gods had made her for him.

* * *

**_By the gods… you’re the most beautiful thing I have ever saw…_ **

He ignores completely the fact that the creature in front of his stained eyes is the living proof of the existence of another god that is not one of his gods. Her beauty catches him completely mesmerized by her traces, touching her wings, her face, like seeing a goddess in front of his eyes.

* * *

**_It doesn’t matter which god are we talking about. It seems all of them likes me…_ **

Ivar sees you as a gift from the gods, it doesn’t matter which god. He keeps his faith on Odin, whom he saw with his own eyes, but now he thinks he is a little more important than he was thinking once the Christian God is trying to buy his faith with such a beautiful gift. He is pleased, but he says he’s sorry. He’ll not only refuse your creator’s offer as he will keep his present and make her a heathen like him, cause…

**_Oh… I think you gonna be such a beautiful heathen angel… And let’s be honest: is not that hard to look at you and think about sin…_ **

* * *

_Do you like my work?_ **_[Support me!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing) _ **


	2. Chapter 2

The requests:

* * *

****After knowing what the bastard did to you, Björn giggles and calls one of his men  
_**"Tell him to come to talk to me. I want him in my boats to the next travel"**_  
Before you could complain he was rewarding the bastard, Björn places his index in your lips and hisses for you to shut up  
Next travel is soon  
You see the bastard on Björn's boats, the principal one.   
Your heart is broken: Björn gave him an important position.   
You see the boat leaving and Björn behind him, smiling at you.   
Some good meters away, but not so far that you can't see, something happens.  
**_"I've heard you like to break sweet girls' hearts and leave them by themselves to deal with their sorrow..."_** he whispers in the man's ear and before he can answer, Björn pushes him from the boat to the water  
**_"She ran after you, you pushed her away and now I've heard she's dealing with her pain. Deal with yours!"_** says Björn, waving at him, leaving him drifting already offshore with no option but come back to Kattegat's beach swimming...

* * *

**_"What did he said to you? Word by word, please..."_**  
Observes the dude's routine and gets the right moment to do what he wants.   
Takes away the stand he had to sell things at the market on Kattegat's docks.   
_**"You can't sell here"**_  
When he moves, undo the second tent before he can finish mounting everything. - **_"Not here as well. Not here, nor there, nor anywhere!"_**  
_"Why, what I did wrong?" **"How do you say things? Oh, right: I don't like you. And I don't want you anywhere around me."** _Ubbe says, sassily repeating each word he told you with an annoyed expression.  
When the boy starts to walk away, Ubbe completes.  
_**"I don't think you understood, brat... I don't want you anywhere around me. Everywhere on Kattegat is around me. Take your shit out of my city. You're not welcome here"**_  
_"But I was born here!"_ _**"Uhn... How do you say things? Oh, right: I don't fucking care"**_ he says, crossing his arms, impassive to the man's shocked face.

* * *

Doesn't say a thing when you tell him what happened, however, starts walking around with you, making you company wherever you go  
In fact, he was waiting the right moment to do what he wanted  
And it happens when you have to buy something that only the bastard's tent has  
He knew the man wouldn't treat you good and this is exactly what happens: when you get closer, he's harsh with you one more time - _"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from me?"_  
Hvitserk just comes near with fierce eyes and his dagger pointing at him. - **_"Very well... So what should I cut first? Your tongue, for talking with my girl like that, or your cock, for thinking you're man enough to keep looking at me after doing this? Uh?"_**  
You look at him completely confused and the man takes the words from your mouth - _"Your... girl? My prince... she..."_  
However, he doesn't have time to speak since Hvitserk sinks the dagger on the wood of his stand, looking at him even more pissed  
**_"Watch your words about her, my man... They might be the last you will say before discovering your way to Valhalla."_**  
His hand goes around your waist and he keeps looking at the guy, ignoring your shocked face  
**_"The woman you're talking about will soon become your queen, so you should bend yourself and thank whenever her feet cross near your dirty way. Now apologize"_**  
His heavy gaze causes the man to look at you, speaking a low apologie that Hvitserk calls up until is loud enough to be heard.   
**_"Pretty good... Respect is a good way for you to keep your life, peasant"_**  
With his hand on your waist, he turns around leading you with him, smiling at your shocked face when he pecks your lips and smiles cockily  
**_"What? Nothing better to surpass a broken love than another love, kitten"_**

* * *

Says nothing when you tell him what happened, just making the best he can to console you  
Tries as well to make you forget about this thing of revenge  
**_"Time will change everything, love. Don't get your hands dirty"_**  
Whispers something into Margrethe's ears that makes her look at you with a sigh of surprise and then lower her head.   
Soon, you see Margrethe whispering with the other slave girls and a whispering starts to spread all over the place.   
Sometimes when you walk in the streets you see the people whispering.  
Sometimes you hear one or two "poor her" that makes you feel anger about Sigurd. For sure he spoke everything to Margrethe, that gossipy prince!  
However, while the time passes, you see no girl beside your ex-crush  
Instead, the girls seem to avoid him  
As you search to know what's going on, one of the Great Hall's slave girls finally tells you what's running the entire city.  
_"Oh, my lady, the girls know about his behavior. Poor you... We heard you were in love with him and he denied you for he rathers offer himself to other men... I even heard he has a crush on prince Hvitserk!"  
_Your jaw remains agape and you can't help yourself from looking at Sigurd who just smiles, sipping from his cup.  
**_"I said, love. Time changes everything"_**

* * *

**_"So he thinks he can do or say whatever he wants to you... Let us see..."_**  
Becomes darker and silent after knowing what happened even kinda scaring you.  
Goes out for a walk to the woods and calls you.   
You see him whispering something to one of his men who leave as soon as he finishes.   
On the woods, he stops near a river, sitting on a trunk, seeming to be waiting for something.  
Soon the man he sent comes back with the man who broke your heart and Ivar lifts himself up with his crutch.  
_"You asked for my presence, my prince?"_ _**"On your knees"**_ he orders.   
As soon as the man bends on his knees, Ivar picks up the sword he took from that bishop and it frightens you to your bones, cause you know how sharp that blade is.  
He motions the blade just like he was going to cut the man's head in a single movement and so you scream begging for his life  
_"Ivar, please!! No!" **"Are you asking me to spare him from my blade?"** "Yes! I am!"_  
He turns himself to the scared man in front of him and points the sword to his face  
**_"Today this woman saved your life. Did you hear me? You owe your life to this woman. Speak harshly to her one more time, one single time, and I'll not hear a second plead for your life. Now leave."_**

* * *

_Do you like my work?_ **_[Support me!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing) _ **


End file.
